The Mystery Of The Amulet
by The Smashfriends
Summary: Intrigued by a tale that Rika’s grandmother told them, Takato, Rika and Henry decide to investigate if this tale could be real but they never expected to face such harsh consequences. Finished.
1. Prologue

The Mystery Of The Amulet

By: Kara & Aerisakura

Aerisakura: Ok. Kara is my older sister, this is the first chapter of our fic, the Digimon won't appear in this fic and we hope you like this fic.

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon.

Prologue

It was the night of Wednesday, and it was raining really hard, thunders could be heard, and each time where more frequent, the high school was getting harder and the next morning we would have an algebra exam, we have studied just at the half of the subject.

It was really late so Takato and Henry called to their parents to tell them they would be expending the night here, we were exhausted so we decided to take a brake and make something to eat.

We ate in silence and when we were about to finish our meals, my grandmother seated with us and said "How are you doing with your studies kids?"

"We hare taking a break Mrs. Seiko" Takato said politely.

"I remember when I was your age, my grandmother used to tell me ghost stories in nights like this" my grandmother said looking at us and smiling.

Takato, interested by this, asked my grandmother to tell us the story that shocked her the most, at this, Henry objected saying that we should keep studying, but I was tired from algebra so I said that just one story wouldn't hurt.

Henry sighed and said "Alright, but just one story"

My grandmother cleared her throat and started her tale "They say that a 100 years ago, a laborer stole a very precious amulet from a rich men, he decided to bury the amulet in his house, but the rich men send his best soldiers to look for it, they captured the laborer and tortured him, trying to make him confess where he had hided the amulet, the laborer didn't say anything, at this the soldiers killed him, the soldiers never found the amulet and had a very mysterious death, they died in the laborer's house while looking for the amulet, no one knows what happened, but when they found the bodies of the soldiers, they had a expression of horror on theirs faces, since then, people go there looking for the amulet, but they have the same end that those soldiers or they return without success and telling horrifying stories"

"And where is that house?" Takato asked very interested with the story.

"Is on the outskirts of the city, is easy recognize it, since is the only house without a roof and a twisted tree has grow inside of it, well kids, I leave you so you continue with your studies" my grandmother said while she stood up and walked to her room.

The storm was almost over now, and we keep studying, but after several minutes Takato said "Why don't we go to that place? you know the house in your grandmother's tale"

"Don't be stupid Takato, those thing aren't true, is just a story that my grandmother invented to distract us a while" I said mocking him. After that he didn't say anything and we keep studying in silence.

The next day we had our exam and we succeeded in passing it, we didn't fail in any subject and it was the last day of school so, as a way of celebrating, Henry's dad took us to the beach, but something interesting happened. 

We were just in the outskirts of the city when Takato, surprised said "Look, that house looks like the house that your grandmother told us Rika"

Henry kept quiet but looked surprised at this.

"Is just a coincidence Takato" I said but I thought that what my grandmother told us could be truth.

*****************************

Aerisakura: Well that's all for now, we hope you had liked this and please R&R.


	2. Chapter 1

The Mystery Of The Amulet

By: Kara & Aerisakura

Aerisakura: Hi, thanks for your reviews and here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon.

Chapter 1

We arrived to a house in the beach, it was Takato's house, after we were installed in the house Henry's dad left, he said he has some work to do, so we were left alone. We decided to take a walk around the shore of the beach and Takato started again with the idea of going to that house to investigate, but I ignored him, Henry seemed to do the same.

"If you don't believe in that story then you don't have anything to lose by going to check that house" Takato keep insisting with that idea, but he had a point there, so I had to agreed with him, Henry reluctant agreed to come, we decided that we would go to that house when we returned to the city.

A week after that day, we returned to Shinjuku and Takato keep insisting in going as soon as possible, and since we didn't have anything else to do, we decided to listen to him and go to investigate.

The next day we meet at the park and we took a bus that would take us to the outskirts of the city, as close of the house as possible, we would have to walk then.

"At last we are here" Takato said exited.

We started to walk towards the house and Takato keep saying how exited he was in doing this "adventure".

We were very close to the house now, and the road was muddy, and for a estrange reason, as more close of the house we were, more nervous I get, but I wouldn't admit it in front of Takato or Henry.

Finally, we were in front of the house door, the house was surrounded by a fence made of wood, the three that was inside the house was death, it didn't had any leafs, and in some of his branches it had some crows that seemed to look at us. The house was in ruins, it was made of stone, the door, well "door" was broken as well as the windows.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go in" Takato said excitedly and went inside the house.

Henry didn't say anything and followed Takato inside the house, I sighed and followed them.

Inside the house everything was dark because the branches of the three didn't let the sunlight in, so Henry took out from his backpack some flashlights. On the walls of the house were some portraits, those thing were covered with dust and was hard to know what was in them, there were also some chairs and a table, also covered with dust, it was a poor and small house, there wasn't much place where to look for the amulet.

"Hey guys, quickly, look outside" Henry said kind of scared.

Takato and I looked outside, where Henry was pointing, and we saw a man standing on the door, looking at us, I shivered, but I wouldn't let my fear show, so I ran towards the man and face him, I wanted to know who was it and what was he doing there, Takato and Henry followed me and once that we where outside the men was gone, nobody was there, I didn't know at what be more surprised, at the fact that the men just disappeared or at the fact that we didn't noticed before but it was already night.

"This can't be, we just arrived a few minutes ago, it can't be night already!!!" Henry said scared.

Ummm, maybe we lost track of time while looking at the house" Takato said trying to find a reasonable explanation.

"That's not possible you dumb, we arrived here before midday, we spend just a few minutes inside the house so it can't be already this late, maybe you would space out for that long but I wouldn't" I said to him sounding angered, but I was worried.

"We have to think what to do, is already to late to take a bus that could take us to the city" Henry said worried.

"Lets go to the highway, we could ask someone to take us to the city" Takato said trying to sound cheerful as always but he failed, he sounded kind of scared.

'This is a stupid idea' I thought, but followed him and Henry followed us.

We walked towards the highway, we used the flashlights that Henry gave us to light our way, it was really dark, the only other light we had besides our flashlights, was the light of the full moon.

We had walked a lot and we didn't find the highway.

"I don't remember had walked this much when we walked from the highway toward the house" Takato said tiredly.

"I agree with you" Henry said.

"This can't be, look where we are!!!" I said surprised, we had walked in straight line and now, the house was in front of us…

*****************************

Aerisakura: Sorry, I know this is short, but that's all for now, again, we hope you had liked this and please R&R.


	3. Chapter 2

The Mystery Of The Amulet

By: Kara & Aerisakura

Aerisakura: Here is the next chapter, I still can't get my sister to appear here with me, she is the main writer of this fic, and we hope you like this chapter, thanks for your reviews, sorry for our grammar mistakes, we'll try to correct that, I really don't know what my sister has planed for the future, but I do now that nothing bad will happen to Rika since Rika is my sister's favorite character, well, we hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon.

Chapter 2

We didn't know who to explain what was going on, we had walked in a straight line, this was not possible.

Suddenly, a lightning strike echoed on the skies, and started to rain.

"Lets go inside the house so we don't get wet" Takato said while running towards the house.

As soon as we were inside the house, Takato said "Why don't we look around for the amulet since we are stuck in here"

"At least we will have something to do…where do we start?" Henry said trying to hide is fear, but failed.

"Lets split up" Takato said kind of cheerfully.

"How stupid can you get? Don't you see how small this pigsty is? How can we split up if there is barely room for the three of us" I said annoyed.

Henry ignored us and walked to one of the corners of the house and call us saying "Come here, it looks like there is a wardrobe here"

We walked towards him, Takato tried to open the wardrobe, but the drawers were obstructed, Henry helped him to dropped the wardrobe to the floor trying to brake it, while they were inspecting the wardrobe, I noticed that something that looked like a door was where the wardrobe used to be, I open it and reveled what it looked to be a tunnel.

"Look, there is a tunnel" I told them.

They came by my side and together with our flashlights, we inspected the tunnel and another lightning strike helped us to have a better view of the hole like tunnel.

Takato bend over to have a better view of the tunnel but he lost his balance and fell, Henry looked at me and said "Lets follow him" and jumped after Takato so I had to follow them.

It was really dark and there was a putrid smell "I found something" I hear Takato voice far away from me.

I kept walking and I only could see a light moving around so I thought that it should be Henry's flashlight.

Finally I could catch up with Takato and Henry.

"What did you found?" I asked Takato.

"A book, no…it is a diary, but is very old and I can't read anything, the writings are blurry, I don't understand what does it say" replied Takato.

"Let me see it" I said taking the diary from him.

I started to flick through it, but Takato was right, the writings were to blurry, just a little fragment in the last page could be read, so I read it aloud so Takato and Henry could hear.

"Is not fair what he did to me, who he think he is, I will find a way to have my vengeance"

"It's all you can read?" Henry asked.

"No your idiot, I only wanted to read that part" I said with sarcasm.

"You don't need to be sarcastic" Henry said.

I noticed that Takato hadn't said any stupidity by now, so I turned to look at him, he seemed to be in shock, he was pale and his eye showed that he was very scared.

"Takato, are you alright?" I asked him somehow concerned.

His only answer was to raise his shaking hand and point to a corner of the cave, Henry and I looked to where he was pointing, and what we saw shocked us as much as Takato, there with torn robes was a skeleton.

*****************************

Aerisakura: Sorry, this was to short, we'll try to make the next chapters longer than this, we hope you had liked this and please R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

The Mystery Of The Amulet

By: Kara & Aerisakura

Readers:

            Our first language is the Spanish, we are just practicing writing on English, this is why we have those grammar mistakes you mentioned in your reviews, if you prefer it, we'll write this is Spanish and you won't have to "suffer" by reading this.

Thanks.

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon.

Chapter 3

"Those robes are very odd, don't you think?" Henry said.

"Hey, those robes look like the ones that, that guy outside the house had" Takato observed.

"You are right" I replied, those robes are really weird.

We walked some more on the tunnel, it looked as if it was endless, but suddenly we come across a wall.

"This can't end here" Takato said.

"There must be a way out of here" I said looking around.

Henry searched around the ceiling with his flashlight and said "Look over there, it looks like some kind of door"

"Henry could you help me to climb there to have a better look at it" Takato said.

With the help of Henry, Takato pushed the "door" and he was able to get out of the tunnel.

"Now you Rika" Henry said while he and Takato helped me to climb.

Once that Takato and I were outside the tunnel, we helped Henry to climb. We looked around to trying to find out what was this place, the moonlight was to bright, giving us a better look of the entire place, and we couldn't believe the kind of place this was, we were completely surrounded by graves, the grass was completely dry, the epitaphs on the graves were blurry, and some graves were broken, the air was really heavy, it seemed like a very old place, like if nobody had been in here in years.

"Look over there, there is a cabin" Takato said and started to walk towards the cabin.

'There is not other way, we have to go' I thought as I followed him, Henry was not to far behind me.

We walked towards the cabin, the weirdest thing was that a dim light could be seen form the cabin, and I said that it was something weird because the place was completely deserted, who could be in a place like this?

Takato knocked at the door while Henry tried to look through the window.

"There is someone sitting in there" Henry said.

Takato kept knocking at the door but still no one answered, he kept insisting and after a while the door opened by itself, so we decided to go inside the cabin.

"Hello, is someone there?" Takato said looking around.

Henry walked towards the place he had seen someone sitting and what would be his surprise when he saw that, that someone was a skeleton.

"This can't be" Henry said, his eyes were wide open.

"I can't believe this, it has the amulet hanging around his neck" Takato said surprised as well.


	5. Chapter 4

The Mystery Of The Amulet

By: Kara & Aerisakura

Aerisakura: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, there were many reasons why my sister and I couldn't finish this story; it will be too long to explain why in almost a year we didn't post this final chapter so let's just go on with the story.

Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon.

Chapter 4

Henry got near the skeleton and took the amulet from it, without saying anything else he hung the amulet around his neck while the skeleton became dust and then the temperature started to decrease, it was very cold and we could see our own breath coming out from our mouths. Suddenly a strong wind blew and slammed the door open, a lightning lighted the small cabin and we saw a man standing at the door…it was the same man that we saw when we were inside the laborer's house, and as fast as the lightning was gone so was the man.

"He is gone" Takato said and then went out running after _him_.

"Takato wait!" I said running after him.

We went running looking for the mysterious man but we couldn't find him, the hard rain fell upon us soaking us and the rain only fell harder as time passed.

"Where's Henry!?" Takato said or rather yelled it was difficult to hear anything with the falling rain.

"I don't know! You're the one who went out running like crazy." I said and then I sighed trying to calm my nerves, I was very nervous but I wasn't about to let Takato know that, so I then said "Maybe he stayed in the cabin"

"Let's go back then" Takato said and started to walk back towards the cabin, I soon followed him.

We went inside the cabin and we saw Henry seated where the skeleton used to be, he still had the amulet hanging around his neck, it was dark and we couldn't see very well and Henry didn't reacted at our entrance so we got close to him….he was very pale and his eyes were very wide open….the expression on his face was one of pure horror…..I will never forget that look on his face….Takato came back from the shock first and he tried to move him, as if Henry was only sleep and he tried to wake him.

"Come on Henry! Get up! We have to get out of here!" Takato said still moving Henry….but Henry didn't reacted…..Takato's voice broke as he continued to call for Henry trying to wake him….it was very difficult but I had to hold back my own pain, the temperature was starting to decrease again, I had to do something.

"There's nothing we can do Takato, Henry is dead, it will be better to leave before something else happens" my voice sounded cold but I couldn't let my emotions take over as Takato has. I couldn't risk losing another friend…or losing my own life.

I took Takato's hand and drag him out of there, it was something difficult since he wouldn't stop calling Henry and he resisted to come with me.

"….Please Takato, let's go" I told him, he turned to look at me at the eyes and I saw that tears were starting to form in his eyes but he finally nodded and follow me and we both ran away from that place.

We ran in the middle of the storm and I don't know how long we were running, I don't know how much time we ran but we were at last on the highway, we were finally safe…

We never talked about what happened again, neither between us nor with anyone else. When our vacation time was over, we went back to school, it wasn't the same and it never will. It will be very hard but we have to move on with out lives, until one day I learned that nothing of this was over. I didn't pay attention to it; I thought Takato was still scared about what happened…how I regret that now.

One day, I was doing my homework when my grandmother walked inside my room, she was crying, she seemed grief-stricken.

"I have to tell you very terrible news Rika" she told me, her face only showed an immense sadness.

"Rika…they found Takato in the park.....he had an expression of pure horror on his face…." She said with a broken voice between sobs and I could feel my eyes starting to fill with tears.

"The paramedics tried hard….but they didn't couldn't do it……I'm very sorry sweetie" she finished not daring to say more…I don't know if I would had been able to stand hearing it.

It was a very terrible notice, I can't even start describing what I felt, this time I just let the tears fall…I had lost a great friend….again....Takato was the first friend I had…I…..he…_my dearest friend_…is gone…

The next day I went to see Takato's parents to offer them my condolences, it was very difficult to be there….on his house…..talking with his parents…his parents, it was devastating for them…they had lost their only soon.

I talked with them, their voices held such pain…I was about to go when Mr. Matsuki stopped me, saying he wanted to ask me something.

"Rika there is something we still don't get" Mr. Matsuki said taking out something out from his pocket.

"When they….found Takato…he had this around his neck" Mr. Matsuki said showing me the object Takato had around his neck…

I couldn't believe it, my heart filling with fear; it was the same amulet that we had found in that old cemetery…..the same amulet that was around Henry's lifeless body in that cabin….I ran towards my house, I couldn't say anything to the Matsukis. I was tormented with everything that was happening.

After a while I slowed down, I started to feel chills, it was suddenly very cold and I had the feeling that someone was watching me, I stopped for a moment, I looked around me….he was there, the man from the cabin, the one we saw just before Henry died…I let my fear take over and I started running again, as fast as I could, I couldn't believe it, I had to ran away, from the three, I was the only one that remained alive.

I finally arrived to my house and I quickly got inside, I was safe for the moment….Since that day, every time I try to go out of my house, I see him…standing there, not to far away from the door…waiting for me…

Aerisakura: That was all. That's the end of this story and my sister and I hope that you had liked it. Again, my sister didn't want to give any comment in here but asked me to tell you that: there won't be a epilogue nor a sequel, this is the end and sorry for taking so long to post it. Please leave a review and tell us what you think.


End file.
